


Sensation

by twistedluminarystudent



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yoriko POV, touriko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedluminarystudent/pseuds/twistedluminarystudent
Summary: When Yoriko first grabbed Touka’s hands, she was expecting them to feel soft. Soft and smooth and flawless like the rest of her body.





	Sensation

When Yoriko first grabbed Touka’s hands, she was expecting them to feel soft. Soft and smooth and flawless like the rest of her body. 

She wasn’t expecting them to feel hard. They were hard and firm and cool. 

Before she could inspect Touka’s hands further, they disengaged from her own ones hastily, the owner stuttering at her, red faced and embarrassed. 

Weeks later, Touka was fast asleep in her apartment during their study time together. Yoriko was the one who let it happen, mentally noting the tired lines on her friend’s face as she ran her fingers through Touka’s soft hair. Touka slept like the dead and the discovery made Yoriko giggle in amusement.

Her friend’s unconsciousness also allowed Yoriko to continue where she left off in comparing their hands.

She carefully threaded her fingers through Touka’s and marveled at the sensation.

Yoriko’s own hands were warm and smaller than Touka’s with a few scars scattered on the palms and pads of her fingers due to kitchen accidents. Touka’s palms were perfect. Unblemished and cool without a single scar in sight. They were hard and smooth, rather like a metallic surface. 

A mystery, then. Also just like the rest of her.


End file.
